


I like to feel his eyes on me when I look away

by nahiwagaan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Miya Osamu is enforcing self-control, Neck Kissing, SakuOmi, Sakusa Kiyoomi Sent Thirst Traps and Might Have Been Rejected, Sexually Frustrated Sakusa Kiyoomi, Shy Miya Osamu, Soft Miya Osamu, Soft Sakusa Kiyoomi, just barely there, omigiri, osaomi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28514181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nahiwagaan/pseuds/nahiwagaan
Summary: After a long day of walking around Travis Lake, a late lunch at Oasis and a spontaneous BookPeople trip, Sakusa Kiyoomi shyly asked Sammy if he can spend the night at his place. Miya Osamu being whipped agrees instantaneously, but not before teasing Kiyo who challenged the latter to try him. As a result, Sakusa Kiyoomi ends up staying at his place and a defeated Miya Osamu heads home alone.Cue in: A messed up radiator, string of suggestive texts from the raven and a fox with pent up feelings trying to have self-control.
Relationships: Miya Osamu & Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	I like to feel his eyes on me when I look away

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually a part of my on-going Filipino social media AU, narration posted on privatter. I just decided to post it here on AO3 because why not.
> 
> Kiyoomi sent Osamu two suggestive photos of himself and Osamu didn't know how to act. Being the person that he is, he might have said something along the lines of "It's just so sudden. I didn't expect it to be like this."

"Baba," Osamu said quite loudly when he got off the lift and saw Kiyoomi standing outside his unit, waiting for him. "I'm sorry. I really am."

Kiyoomi embraced the man who's shivering in his arms, hands freezing. He cupped his face to share his warmth, and asked, "Why are you apologising?"

"I don't like it when you're mad," Osamu whines and hugs the taller a bit tighter. Kiyoomi doesn't know why but his heart is currently racing a hundred miles per minute. "I'm sorry I said that. I-uh.."

"Mmhm?" Kiyoomi inquired, carding his fingers on Osamu's hair and drawing circles on his back.

"I actually liked the photos you sent," Osamu shyly admitted and said it in a whisper. Admitting this out loud made him feel embarrassed so he further buries his face on Sakusa's chest.

As they entered Kiyoomi’s unit once again for the second day in a row, Osamu’s still a little bit embarrassed over what he just confessed. Kiyoomi, quick to read the room, dragged the Miya towards the radiator in his unit and pointed at it. “I wasn’t lying when I said it’s broken. What do you think is the problem?”  
  
The culinarian is thankful for the change of topic and quickly surveyed the machine. Meanwhile, Kiyoomi entered his room to grab a few stuff and gave his visitor a change of clothes, and said, “Change first before you check that out. You must be feeling so uncomfortable.”  
  
“Thank you, Baba,” Osamu said as he got up from his position and went straight to Sakusa’s change room. While waiting for Osamu to finish changing his clothes, the pilot follows his usual routine when he’s bothered by something— he cleans.  
  
It was nothing new to Osamu when he found Kiyoomi cleaning as he knows it’s very therapeutic for the latter. “It’s very cathartic for me,” he remembers Kiyoomi explaining it to him. “It takes my mind off of things. And ain’t it better? I get to calm my nerves and a clean house. Killed two birds with one stone.”  
  
But right now, as he watches the raven vacuum the flooring, walking back and forth; wipe down the windows with a Windex, fluff his sofa set and arrange his figurines just the way he wants it, he felt a growing knot in his chest. “I’d love to wake up to this and fall asleep with this every single day,” he thought to himself. But Osamu knows that’s dangerous territory, so he quickly shakes it off and double-checked the radiator.  
  
“Baba, let’s just spend the night in mine,” Osamu suggested just in time for Kiyoomi to finish disinfecting almost every nook and cranny of his home. “I mean if only the heat is unbearable. I don’t think I can fix this myself.”  
  
“I’m sure you’re too tired to drive, Sam,” Kiyoomi stated with a deep frown evident on his face. “I’ll just put in a request for maintenance after I wash up. It’s not too hot anyway and the winter cold helps. Wash up after me?”  
  
While Kiyoomi’s washing up, Osamu prepared a light snack for both of them to enjoy. He plans to have the businessman relax with him tonight by watching a few movies. When the younger twin heard a door slide, he asked quite loudly, “You done, baba? Come sit here and watch while I clean up okay? I’ll join you in a bit.”  
  
The two of them are currently watching Before Sunrise, all cuddled up. Their minds wander about how just like Jesse and Céline, they have a limited time together. The only difference is they’re already in deep and they know they’ll see each other one way or another after this week ends.  
  
As the screen shows the scene where Jesse and Céline enter the listening booth, listening to Come Here, eyes dancing around, glancing at each other, a smile is now visible on Kiyoomi’s mouth as he remembers the times the both of them were like that, and Osamu saw it. He saw how the line of Sakusa Kiyoomi’s mouth curled into a grin, how he was trying to fight the corners of his mouth from getting upturned. “Beautiful,” he said, not knowing it was out loud.  
  
“Mhhm?”  
  
“You’re beautiful,” Osamu bravely repeated, looking up at the raven with warm eyes. The silver-haired then laid his head back down on Sakusa’s chest and started tracing shapes on his body. “Not the perfect kind, but the full of flaws one because, to me, those make you breathtaking.”  
  
Maybe it’s because of the movie or because of the oozing tension between them, but the pair have been staring at each other for quite a while & been smiling at each other fondly, when all of a sudden, Osamu sits back up on the sofa and pulls Kiyoomi to sit on his lap. “I know how self-conscious you are sometimes, Baba,” the silver-haired lad whispered on Kiyoomi’s neck, breathing him in then looking at him in the eye. “But the moles on your forehead, the hump on your nose, and the way the wispy ringlets of your midnight black hair & your bright eyes remind me of a galaxy… all of that makes you my Sakusa Kiyoomi.”  
  
Kiyoomi still isn’t used to Osamu being all poetic and sappy, but he’s not complaining. “Why would a sane person complain when the love of their life would say something like this?” Kiyoomi thought to himself, as he felt his knees weaken and his heart threatening to jump out of his chest. Osamu was gonna say something else but Kiyoomi failed to hold himself back and placed his lips, albeit a little bit nervously, on Osamu.  
  
“I’m sorry, Sam,” Kiyoomi apologised, nervousness visible on his face as a sheen of sweat was visible on his forehead. “I couldn—“  
  
But this time, it was Kiyoomi’s turn to be shut up by Osamu as his mouth was met with his.  
  
It started a little playfully. A playful peck and they’d laugh, just like teenagers. But when Kiyoomi ran his hands on Osamu’s hair, down to his back and parted his lips, he felt the older one tighten his grip on his waist.  
  
Kiyoomi can feel the heat creeping up to his face as he feels embarrassed for initiating the kiss, but this thought quickly dissipated when he felt Osamu kiss him back again— open-mouthed first and then slowly entered his mouth, tasting him. “Baba, you taste like strawberries and buttery croissants,” Osamu murmured, as they break apart for a few seconds to for air.  
  
“Are you saying I’m like food to you?” Kiyoomi smirked, teasing Osamu and nibbling at his lip. But before Osamu can reply, it was like the wind was knocked out of himself when he felt the younger’s hands roam his chest, and felt Kiyoomi smirk once again.  
  
This time, Osamu pulls Kiyoomi closer to him to deepen the kiss, their tongues dancing wildly against each other, their hands caressing the curves and crevices of their body. They part again for a moment as Osamu rested his forehead on Kiyoomi’s shoulders and whispered nothing but sweet words to the younger. “God, Baba. I love you. You have no idea how much,” Osamu declared, breathless.  
  
“I think I do,” Kiyoomi responded, cupped the older’s face and softly left kisses on his jaw. “It feels weird to say it out loud, but I love you too.”  
  
Once the words left Kiyoomi’s mouth, he felt Osamu tighten his grip on his leg a little bit firmer and started giving butterfly kisses on Kiyoomi’s cheek down to his neck which earned a light giggle from the latter, sounding a little bit childlike, before he nipped on his earlobes.  
  
Kiyoomi can feel his legs weaken more and feel like jelly as Osamu softly started tracing a map on his neck. He craned his neck, tilting it backwards to give the latter more access. Just as Osamu reached Kiyoomi’s collarbone, Kiyoomi wanting more friction, moved on top of Osamu as a moan escaped his mouth when the older sucked on the raven’s taut skin.  
  
“Fuck,” Osamu muttered, a worry lined his forehead.  
  
“It’s okay if you don’t want to, Sam,” Kiyoomi assured him, trying to catch his gaze. “No pressure.”  
  
Osamu tilted Kiyoomi’s face using his fingers and kissed the latter’s chin. “I just don’t want you to think I’m only after this,” Osamu confessed, looking at him directly with his eyes full of love and care. Kiyoomi let his weight fall on Osamu as he tries catching his breath. “The physical stuff is just a bonus to me.”  
  
Kiyoomi breathed off an easy laugh on Osamu’s chest and a smile broke through his lips. He stood up from where he was seated and grabbed the drink in front of them, sipping on it. He can feel Osamu looking at him from the back and he can feel from the pit of his stomach the happiness that washes over him right now— like how birds would fly early in the morning, how dogs would run outdoors or cats laze around in the sun.  
  
Because just like Céline, he likes to feel Osamu’s eyes on him when he looks away.


End file.
